True Love
by Tamurl07
Summary: OOO! some drama! Hermione knows something about Draco's dad, something that Draco doesn't know! Does she tell him or not?
1. Chapter 1

True Love: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Fan-Fic, so please, please, please be nice but I need constructive criticism!!! Please review, and I hope you like the story!!!! By the way, I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her window. She pulled back her curtain and was momentarily blinded by the sun. "Ugh! Me want sleep!!" she said, sleepily.  
  
Then, she remembered what day it was! September 1! She looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:00! She had to hurry in order to not miss the Hogwarts Express. Ten minutes later she was seated in the back of her parent's car and on her to King's Cross. Hermione quickly fixed her hair and put on some make-up. Hermione arrived there with 2 minutes to spare. She hurriedly day good-bye to her parents and ran through the barrier. Hermione hopped on the train and started to look for Harry and Ron. It only took her about five minutes.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hey guys!!! Where are Ginny and Lavender?" Hermione exclaimed, giving each of them a big hug.  
  
They hugged her back and they all started talking. It turns out that Ginny and Lavender had gone to look for the Ladies Room. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a fifth year Prefect.  
  
"Excuse me, Hermione? The Head Girl and Boy are asked to meet in the compartment marked "Heads" in about 2 minutes. If you could please make your way down there?" the prefect asked.  
  
"Sure, thanks. I'll be back when the meeting is over, k? Don't have too much fun without me," she said, glancing at Harry and Ron (their girlfriends had just walked in).  
  
Hermione made her way down the corridor of the train and, finally, found the Heads compartment. The door was partly open, so she just pushed it open the rest of the way. She started to walk in but stopped in the middle of the doorway. The most gorgeous guy she had ever seen was standing before her. He had blonde hair and what looked a good build. All of a sudden, he turned around and she gasped.  
  
"Well, hello Granger," he said, smirking.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise that the next one will be longer! Need reviews before I post again!! You like the cliffy?? Hmmm.wonder who they guy is?? Hehe!! ~Tamrl07  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Once again, I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot, but that's it!! Yay for the plot!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Once again, I do not own any of the characters. I own the plot, but that's it!! Yay for the plot!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy?? How did you get to be Head Boy? Daddy bribe some people?" Hermione asked, bitterly.  
  
"Don't talk about things you don't know about, Mudblood. You know nothing of my life, nothing at all. Not like you care or anything," he retorted.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione felt bad for Malfoy. She decided right then and there that she would try and be civil towards him. All of a sudden, the compartment door slid open, to reveal Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good, good, I see you both found your ways down here. All right, let's get started, shall we? This year, there will be a Halloween Ball, which you two will plan. You will have to patrol the hallways at night, the same as you did as Prefects. But, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you will be expected to keep up with you studies and to remain role models for the students. Now, for the living arrangements. You will share a dormitory that only you, and the teachers, will be allowed to get into. You will see it when we arrive at Hogwarts, after the Feast, I think that's it for now. Any questions?" McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione and Draco both shook their heads no. McGonagall bade them goodbye and told them that they were to remain in this compartment for the remainder of the trip. Oh boy, Hermione thought, I get to spend the next hour or so listening to him call me Mudblood. Actually, he isn't that bad.WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Malfoy?? Not that bad?? What is wrong with me?? She looked over at him. He was sitting there, reading a Muggle book. She saw that it was "The Lord of the Rings" series. Now, that just happened to be one of Hermione's favorite series.  
  
"Malfoy, I see your reading "The Return of the King," she said. "I love all of those books, don't you?"  
  
"Yea, they really are great. I read the whole series this summer, for about the millionth time," he responded, quietly.  
  
They spent the remainder of the trip talking about books they both liked. Ya know what? Hermione thought to herself, he actually has a personality that is quite attractive. Not to mention his good looks..whoa.he really is different than what I thought!! Meanwhile, Malfoy was thinking the same thing about Hermione.  
  
Finally, they were at the train station in Hogsmeade! Hermione jumped off the train and breathed in the magical air. She ran to get a carriage with Harry and the gang. They all hopped in one and started towards the castle. All of them breathed in when they saw the castle. No matter how many times they saw it, none of them ever tired of looking at Hogwarts. They all piled out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the castle.  
  
A few minutes later, the first years came in. They were sorted into the four houses. 10 new Slytherins, 8 new Hufflepuffs, 9 new Ravenclaws, and 10 new Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell quiet.  
  
"Just a few start of term reminders. Note, that no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, unless with a teacher. Ahhh, yes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other than, Remus Lupin. Some of you may remember him from a few years back. Now, our Head Boy and Girl are, if you'll please stand up when I call your name, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. If you two will please meet myself outside the Great Hall when the feast is over, thank you. Now, I have kept your stomachs grumbling long enough. Farinew Vedui," Dumbledore said.  
  
Then, there was food on the plates. The familiar clash of silverware and plates soon filled the hall. It's great to be back, Hermione thought.  
  
After the feast was over, Hermione and Draco met Professor Dumbledore. He took them to their dormitory. There was a picture of a girl picking flowers on the front and a boy watching her.  
  
"Your password is Vedui. You may have heard me say this at the Feast. Right, let's go inside!" Dumbledore said, looking a little mischievous.  
  
They all walked inside the room. Hermione and Draco gasped. The common room was as big as two regular common rooms put together. There was one stair case, an up that stair case were their rooms. The doors to the rooms were decorated in their House colors. They each walked in their own room. Hermione's bed was an old, king size four poster bed with red and gold hangings. Her sheets were red and gold, and the comforter was red with a lion on it. She also had a walk-in closet. There was one other door in the room, and Hermione walked over to it and opened it. It opened into the most beautiful bathroom. At the end of the bathroom was another door. All of a sudden, Draco opened the door. THEY WERE SHARING A BATHROOM! Both of them turned around and faced Dumbledore, looking at him with looks of anger.  
  
"Well, surprise? I thought that since you two will be doing a lot together this year, you should share living quarters. Wow! Look at the time, I must be going," he said, and with that he left.  
  
"I guess we have to get used to it," Malfoy said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hermione." "Goodnight Malfoy," she responded.  
  
Wait a second, he just called me Hermione, not Granger or Mudblood.I guess he has changed, maybe even for the better, she thought.  
  
Hermione got ready for bed, and she walked into the bathroom. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Malfoy was standing there in his boxers, just boxers. She quickly noticed his toned body before looking away. My God! She looks soooooo nice, why didn't I see it before? She's gorgeous, but she will NEVER like a Malfoy, he thought.  
  
Hermione turned around and left the bathroom. She looked in her mirror and found that her cheeks were flushed. You know what? She thought, I like Malfoy. I really, really, really like him. But he would NEVER like me, never, ever.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOO!!! A little bit of liking going on here. YaY!!! This chapter was longer.maybe next chapter something will happen between them. But who will make the first move?? Read to find out!! Thanks! ~*Tamurl07*~ 


	3. Lies, Lies, LIes

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try and slow it down in this chapter, ok? It felt so gooooooood getting some reviews!!! The story should slow down a little! Thanks again! I luv y'all!! By the way, this story is dedicated to Blueberrie, as she was my first ever reviewer!!!!  
  
Now, on with the story!!!!  
  
The next day, Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the Hall for Breakfast. They were both talking hurriedly about Quidditch. They were going over candidates for captain. All of a sudden, Hermione turned around. What she saw made her gasp. Draco was walking in with, Pansy Parkinson, who was looking all smug!!  
  
He's with her?? What? The way he was acting yesterday?? OH MY GOD!! I HATE HIM!! Hermione thought. Then, Draco turned to look at her. She did not realize that she had been staring at him.  
  
She's looking at me. OK, just calm down. I'll have to explain to her later. Wait, why do I care if she is jealous? She's just a filthy little Mudblood. Because, DUH!! I like her! Draco thought.  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione. She followed her gaze and found that Hermione was staring at, WAIT!! DRACO!!!!!! Ginny didn't understand. Thankfully, Harry and Ron did not notice this, because if they had, well, Ginny didn't want to think about that.  
  
The group got up and made their way to their first class of the year. They had Double Potions first with, guess who?? The Slytherins. Well, at least Hermione would get to look at Draco for awhile.  
  
After class, Hermione realized that she had forgotten her Defense Against The Dark Arts(DADA) book. She made her way back to the Head's dormitory. When she opened the door, she found Draco sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. Hermione immediately felt a wave of compassion for him. He looked so vulnerable and innocent sitting there like that.  
  
"Hey, Draco, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, gently.  
  
He looked up at her, and she saw that his face was stained with tears. More tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
"My mo-, mo-, mom was killed this morning. They don't know who did it," he said, before breaking down again.  
  
Hermione just sat back. Her hand found it's way to his back. She pulled him into a hug. They stayed this way for the next few moments. All of a sudden, their heads were moving towards each other.  
  
BANG! The portrait to the dorm opened. In walked Dumbledore, followed by Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore gave Hermione a look, and she went up to her room. As she was shutting the door, she heard Dumbledore start talking.  
  
I wonder what they are saying, Hermione thought.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Hermione needed to use the restroom. She started to open the door, but heard a voice. She recognized it to be Mr. Malfoy's. He was talking to someone, probably through magic.  
  
"I am sure, My Lord, they don't suspect a thing. I know, we need to keep that filthy little Mudblood out of things. Yes, I am sure that she is dead!!" Mr. Malfoy practically shouted.  
  
Hermione, shut the door with a gasp. Had he really done it?  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked, as he opened the door to her room.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys! Almost some action there! Man, this really makes you hate Lucius doesn't it! I'll update soon! Sorry about not updating, I've been really busy!! Don't worry, this point will be resolved later (Draco's mom), but not before some drama!! 


End file.
